<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of the Father by WhiteWinds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652127">Sins of the Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds'>WhiteWinds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sins of the Father [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Family, Family Secrets, Hints of abuse, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mpreg, Secrets, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Violence, but someone will not get one, kind of, there is a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is pregnant and vulnerable to the sinners of Hell while Alastor is MIA. It's up to Charlie to help Angel and turns to her father, Lucifer, for help. When they learn that Alastor's father is in Hell as well, who might be able to help Angel, Charlie seeks him out to ask for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne &amp; Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sins of the Father [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I really wanted to write for a while and I hope you guys will like it.</p><p>Warning! This is Hell, remember to keep that in mind while reading this. For everything is not what it seems.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Everyone needs a house to live in, but a supportive family is what builds a home.” </strong>
</p><p>–<strong> Anthony Liccione</strong></p><p> </p><p>Out in the outskirts of Pentagram City, was the slums, best known as the mafia hang outs. Out here on the edge of the Greed districts every mafia family ruled this area, under the Overlord of Greed’s watch of course, but never bothered any of them unless they were crossed.</p><p>Some families were huge and have grown over centuries that they managed to take good portion of larger territory. Others were smaller, newer, with no choice but to work under the large families that kept them under their thumb.</p><p>Henry ‘The Barrel Man’ Romano, A.K.A. Henroin, has been in Hell long enough to mange to stay out from another mafia’s thumb and build his own empire enough to a point that others try to avoid them then to recruit them. Henroin likes to think of himself as a man that manages to fly under the radar, believing you can get a lot more accomplish then trying to make a big name for yourself for doing flashy things. That kind of stuff usually gets you killed. Now Henroin was no fool, he picked and choose his battles very carefully. Caution was the main key in this business something that he learned from his father, and something that has passed down to his children.</p><p>Well, most of them.</p><p>Henroin was in his office, going over plans on their next job, when his eldest son Arackinss, burst in.</p><p>“Pops,” said Arackniss, startling Henroin a little.</p><p>“Shit boy are you trying to give me a heart attack,” he cursed at his son.</p><p>Arackniss flinched, looking a little guilty, “Sorry pops.”</p><p>“Now what is it?” Henroin grunted.</p><p>“There’s a limo that just pulled up outside,” said Arackniss.</p><p>He grunted, “So. If it’s that damn-“</p><p>“It’s the royal limo,” Arackniss clarified.</p><p>Well shit. That’s not what he was expecting.</p><p>That limo could only mean bad news.</p><p>“Any idea who’s in it?” Henroin quickly stood, rounding his desk and moved out the door, “Is it the King?”</p><p>He prayed it wasn’t him.</p><p>“No,” Arackniss answered, “At least I don’t think so.”</p><p>“We can only hope it’s not,” Henroin said, quickly moving down the stairs.</p><p>Down below in the lobby of their hideout, Heroine’s men stood ready by the door. Weapons not drawn yet, not wanting to aim it at a royal if it cost them their second life, but wanted to be prepared.</p><p>A knock at the door came.</p><p>Henroin turned to the demon closest to him, “Open it,” he ordered.</p><p>The demon nodded, slowly moving to the door.</p><p>The demon hesitated at first, fearing what he may see on the other side of the door. They all saw the limo; they knew it belonged to the Magne family.</p><p>Slowly grasping the door handle, the door opened to reveal their visitor.</p><p>“Oh uh, hi there.”</p><p>It was the princess herself.</p><p>She was the last person that Henroin thought he would see. But she was better than her parents, at least he felt like he had a chance with dealing with her</p><p>“May I come in?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Henroin  looked to the demon that opened the door, nodding to him to let the princess in.</p><p>“Thank you,” Charlie said to the demon at the door, who opened the door wider for her.</p><p>“So what do I own to this surprise visit from Hell’s own princess?” Henroin  asked.</p><p>Charlie came into the lobby, jumping a bit when the door shut loudly behind her, making her jump.</p><p>“Well uh, you are Henroin, correct?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Henroin gave her a narrowed look, “Who wants to know.”</p><p>“Oh,” she hesitated, “I’m here on official business, you see. And it’s about you.”</p><p>“With me?” Heroine grunted, “I should feel so honor.”</p><p>She laughed nervously.</p><p>“How did you know where we are?” Arackniss questioned.</p><p>“I, well, you see,” oh boy, how does she say this without it blowing up, “Angel kind of told me you would be here.”</p><p>Henroin scowled angrily at the mention of his youngest son.</p><p>“That piece of shit?” he growled, “I should have known that this involved him.”</p><p>Charlie frowned at his reaction, “I’m here on Angel’s behalf. He needs your help in-“</p><p>“My help?” Henroin scowled, glaring down at Charlie, “I don’t know what he told you, but he is no longer welcome here, and nor do I want to see his face.”</p><p>“But Angel is your son, who needs you right now,” Charlie argued.</p><p>“I only have one son!” said Henroin. “But-“</p><p>“Listen here,” Henroin cut her off, “I have only one son and that is Arackniss. Anthony is no longer of my blood, and there for is not welcomed here. And if he knows what’s good for him he will never come and show his face here ever again. Understood.”</p><p>Charlie blinked up at Henroin but nodded slowly.</p><p>“Good,” he grunted.</p><p>*        *        *</p><p> </p><p>Charlie sighed as she climbed into the back of the limo as Razzle closed the door behind her.</p><p>“How did it?” She looked up to the other passenger with her, sitting right across from Charlie.</p><p>“It…,” she paused for a moment, figuring out her next words carefully, “Went okay.”</p><p>“He gave you the boot, huh.” Charlie sighed, looking defeated, “I’m sorry Angel. I thought maybe if I could talk to him he would help.”</p><p>The limo slowly pulled out from Henroin’s hideout.</p><p>“It’s alright, toot,” said Angel waving her off, “I kind of figured this would happen anyway. I’m not surprise.”</p><p>“Just disappointed?” she asked.</p><p>He shrugged, “So what do we do now?”</p><p>That’s a good question, what now?</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Charlie, “Have you… managed to speak with Alastor yet.”</p><p>Angel laughed lightly, “It’s because of him that I am in this situation to begin with.”</p><p>Charlie chuckled nervously, “Right.”</p><p>“But no. The bastard has decided to go radio silent on me, and that was fucking months ago!” Angel growled, “Look at me! You would think that bastard would take responsibility for this but no. The first thing he does is hightailed it when he heard the news. I mean, how the hell is this even possible Charlie? I mean I’ve got both boy and girl parts now but for fucks sakes!”</p><p>“I know, I know, I’m still trying to figure that out myself,” said Charlie, “You’re dead so I don’t understand how this happened. If you were a Hellborn, it would be different story, but... I don’t know,”</p><p>“Then tell that to the radio spawn growing in me,” Angel grunted, leading back in his seat as he gently caressed his growing bump.</p><p>As Charlie mentioned before this shouldn’t be possible, but it was.</p><p>Angel Dust was pregnant, and the father was none other than the famous Radio Demon, Alastor.</p><p>How did that happen, well that was the golden question, no one knew, or even thought it was possible. It’s unheard for the dead to actually become pregnant, it’s impossible, to create life from something that is already dead. And then there was the fact that Angel was a boy. Even with girl parts, something he was so called cursed for when he came to Hell, still shouldn’t be possible.</p><p>That led to the question about Alastor.</p><p>When the news of Angel becoming pregnant Alastor didn’t take the news very well, of course everyone was freaked out by the news, not even sure what to make of it. But the look on Alastor’s face at the news was not exactly… positive. You could say.</p><p>Actually, Alastor looked right down horrified by the news. If Charlie actually remembered correctly he was actually white as a sheet while the sound effects around him came to a crashing halt that it hurt the ears. And before anyone could ask him what was wrong Alastor disappeared into the shadows and didn’t come back.</p><p>They tried everything to get in contact with him, even going as far as to visit his radio tower. But he never answered the door when she knocked on it. Husk wasn’t much help for he didn’t even know what to tell her, saying that this was a first for him at seeing Alastor’s reaction himself.</p><p>With Alastor gone that left another problem.</p><p>With Angel being pregnant, this made him vulnerable, especially with an Overlord’s kid. Alastor, as well as Angel, have many enemies here in Hell that would love nothing more than to hurt them at their weakest moment. And with Angel’s delicate condition he was not able to defend himself against enemies, and powerful ones at that, which is why they went to see Henroin for protection. Charlie hoped that maybe there was shred of good in Angel’s father that wanted to protect his youngest son if he knew his situation and the danger he was in. But Henroin refused to hear anything Charlie said about Angel and turned her away.</p><p>Charlie was at a lost now of what to do.</p><p>The ride back to the hotel wasn’t too long, a quick trip through the downtown area to cut time.</p><p>Dazzle opened the door and Charlie crawled out first and then helped Angel out next. For a spider you think it would be easy for him to crawl out when he has eight limbs but when you have an abnormal grow in your belly, it causes your balance to become unsteady.</p><p>Angel let out a big grunt once he was out, straightening his back as he heard a small little crack.</p><p>“I’m barely round and this kid is already bending my spine,” Angel complained.</p><p>“Let’s get you inside and you can get your feet up,” said Charlie, “And maybe get some nice tea for you as well.”</p><p>Angel scowled, “I hate tea.”</p><p>Charlie laughed nervously, opening the door to let Angel in first.</p><p>Inside the lobby Vaggie sat on the couch, scrolling through her phone. She looked up when she heard the front doors open to see Angel coming in with a scowl on his face, followed by Charlie.</p><p>She stood up from the couch and quickly moved away as Angel took her place, sparling out. Normally she would scold him but figured to let it slide for now, him being pregnant and all.</p><p>“How did it go?” Vaggie asked Charlie quietly, her voice low enough so Angel didn’t hearing her.</p><p>Charlie glanced towards Angel, before whispering, “Not so good.”</p><p>“That’s what I figured,” Vaggie glanced at Angel, “Now what?”</p><p>Charlie groaned, “I don’t know, Vaggie. I’m at a total lost. Angel’s father was our last hope and now that went up in smoke. You should have heard him, Vaggie. He didn’t care at all about what happens to Angel.”</p><p>Vaggie frowned, “I don’t know what to say, hon. I honestly am not surprise really, considering what he told us about his old man and how abusive he was to him.”</p><p>“I need a drink,” Charlie mumbled, moving to the bar.</p><p>Vaggie lead Charlie to the bar, about to ask Husk to make something for her when a new arrival entered the lobby.</p><p>“Hello darlings. Sorry for my tardiness,” it was Rosie, looking as glamorous as always.</p><p>“Oh Ms. Rosie!” said Charlie, “I’m sorry, we forgot you were coming. You aren’t late at all.”</p><p>Rosie chuckled lightly, “That should make us even then. Now where is my model?”</p><p>Angel grunted from the couch, not getting up.</p><p>“You could at least get up and say hi to her,” Vaggie scolded, “She’s here for you.”</p><p>He grunted again.</p><p>“Rough day?” Rosie asked the girls.</p><p>“You could say that,” answered Charlie.</p><p>“It was a shitty one,” Angel grumbled, getting up from the couch to walk over to the girls, “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>*            *            *</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this baggy? It looks ugly,” Angel complained the fifth time.</p><p>“It’s maternity clothes, Angel. It’s supposed to be baggy to allow the baby grow and let you be comfortable,” said Charlie.</p><p>“It still looks ugly as fuck,” he still complained.</p><p>“I’m sorry about him, Ms. Rosie,” Charlie apologized.</p><p>Rosie laughed lightly, “It’s alright. I understand it’s just the hormones talking. I do not take any of this serious.”</p><p>“Thank you for doing this, by the way,” said Charlie.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” Rosie pinned Angel’s sleeve a little when she saw that it was a little too big for her liking, “Of course. Imagine my surprise when you called me up and told me Alastor was going to be a father!” she lightly laughed, “I didn’t even know that was possible.”</p><p>“Neither the fuck did I,” Angel curse, “How the Hell did the bastard pull that off? Seriously, do you know?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t,” said Rosie.</p><p>“This day has just been fucking shitty!” Angel cursed out loud.</p><p>“Angel!” Charlie scolded.</p><p>Rosie laughed, “You must have had a terrible day.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement,” grumbled Angel.</p><p>“We paid a visit to Angel’s dad today,” explained Charlie, “it didn’t go so well.”</p><p>“And I told ya he wasn’t going to help me,” growled Angel.</p><p>“We had to still try, Angel. Until Alastor decides to come back, we have to make sure you are safe,” Charlie lightly protested.</p><p>“Oh? Alastor has not been back to the hotel for some time?” Rosie asked curiously, pulling a few needles out of her sowing box.</p><p>“Bastard basically abandon me when he learned he fucking knocked me!” Angel yelled, gesturing to his round belly, “Now I’m a sitting duck for some sick psycho, thanks to him."</p><p>“Oh dear, I can see why you are upset,” said Rosie.</p><p>“Heroine was our last hope, unless,” Charlie looked to Rosie with a hopeful expression.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t help you with this, dearie,” Rosie told Charlie, knowing what the girl was trying to suggest, “I try to stay out of these things.”</p><p>Charlie’s expression fell.</p><p>“But,” Rosie began, catching Charlie’s attention, “There might be another option for you.”</p><p>“What do you have?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little farfetched, and I’m not completely for curtain either. But if you really need protection, you might want to try speaking with Alastor’s father.” </p><p>“Al’s dad?” Charlie asked surprised.</p><p>“His old man is down here, in Hell?” Angel stared at Rosie, looking pissed, but the anger wasn’t directed at her, “And he told you and not me?”</p><p>“That’s the thing, he didn’t, not on purpose really,” Rosie continued to adjust Angel’s clothes, “This was quite a while back, we were enjoying ourselves at this high establishment, which served some of the finest liquor in Hell, and Alastor had a few to many drinks. He started spouting things out, random things, mostly his life when he was alive, his home in New Orleans, as well as his mother too. But he made a commented about his father, it was a short mumble, but it was there, and it was that he was down here in Hell and he hasn’t seen him since he arrived. After that Alastor never mentioned his father again after that.”</p><p>“If Al’s dad is down here, maybe he can help you, Angel,” said Charlie, looking excited at this new information.</p><p>“And where would we begin to look?” said Angel, “And how do we know if he even can help us to begin with? He could be some weak lowly level demon that’s too afraid to come out from under his rock.”</p><p>“We have to still try, Angel. And if Alastor is has powerful as he is, maybe his dad is as well, and where to find him,” Charlie thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head, “Maybe my dad can help us find him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer takes Charlie to meet Alastor's father, it was not what she expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!: So this is where all those tags come in now in this chapter. Read with caution, you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fathers have a unique and irreplaceable role in the lives of children.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>-George W. Bush</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day Charlie and Angel left the hotel and headed to Lucifer’s castle to see Charlie’s father. Angel was a little nervous about going to the home of the big wig of Hell himself but Charlie assured Angel several times that he and the baby are safe and there is no way anyone would dare to hurt them, and by anyone she meant Valentino.</p><p><br/>To break Angel’s contract with Valentino was long and difficult, where even Alastor had to mostly be involved to help break it. It was messy business and it didn’t end peacefully like Charlie had hoped but what’s done is done, and that’s what it’s important. But still, even with Angel’s freedom, they knew Valentino was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike his revenge on them for taking his biggest money maker away.</p><p><br/>That’s why it was important that Angel, and the baby, had protection.</p><p><br/>Angel fidgeted a little bit in his seat, beside Charlie, trying not to show his how nervous he was feeling.</p><p><br/>“It’s going to be fine, Angel,” Charlie reassured him, “My dad is actually really nice and friendly, you don’t have to worry.”</p><p><br/>“You sure?” he asked, “We’re talking about the same guy here, right?”</p><p><br/>“Of course, I only have one dad,” said Charlie, “And he’s not as terrible as people think he is. Sure he came be harsh, but only when he needs to be, especially when you are the king. He’s good ruler, he helps his people. I know I’ve seen him and my mom help when they can.”</p><p><br/>Angel didn’t seem too convinced.</p><p><br/>“He will help us find Al’s dad, you’ll see,” she said.</p><p><br/>“I believe you kid, I do,” he didn’t sound very convincing.</p><p><br/>Charlie frowned, “What’s wrong then, Angel?”</p><p><br/>He sighed, “Sorry toots, I’m just nervous is all, with the extermination in two days from now.”</p><p><br/>That’s right, in less than forty-eight hours the angels will come down from heavy to carry out the extermination that Hell faces every year.</p><p><br/>“This trip is just a quick one; we’ll be in and out before you know it! And then we will head back to the hotel and hunker down before the day comes,” Charlie assured Angel.</p><p><br/>“I know,” said Angel, smiling a little at Charlie, “You always take care of everyone at the hotel.”</p><p><br/>“And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you on a little secret,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>“Ooh, some royal family gossip? Dish, toots,” said Angel.</p><p><br/>Charlie laughed lightly, “Well, my dad may be king but my mom actually calls all the shots.”</p><p><br/>“Wait? So your mom really rules everything?”</p><p><br/>“Not quite, she’s just the brains and my dad is the brawns.”</p><p><br/>“So she basically wears the pants in the royal relationship then?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, but don’t let my dad know. He’ll just pout about it all day.”</p><p><br/>“Your secret is safe with me,” Angel said, feeling better now.</p><p><br/>Charlie was happy to see that she managed to calm Angel’s nervous a bit on their way to her family’s home. It actually made her sad to see that people were afraid of her dad. Her dad was a big loveable goofball that just wants to have fun and spend his time in Loo-Loo World, and snack on caramel apples. He just wants to have fun and play when he wants.</p><p><br/>The limo slowed to a stop as they came up to the castle gates, waiting for the guard to give them the go ahead as the gates open, and allowed them in. The apple shape gates slowly opened for them, allowing them entrance to castle grounds as they drove down the long driveway, leading to the castle.<br/>Angel couldn’t help but look out the window, staring up at the castle in awe, since this is his first visit. He couldn’t believe how big and glamorous the castle was, like something straight out of a fairytale. Sure it might be a little over the top but hey when you are the king and queen of Hell, literally, you better have the best. Charlie bit back a giggle, finding it cute how excited Angel was at the sight of the castle. The awe of the castle was lost long ago to Charlie since she’s use to seeing the place, it is her childhood home.</p><p><br/>The limo pulled to a slow stop at the front of the castle, where someone stood, waiting for them, opening the door for Charlie.</p><p><br/>“Your highness,” the man bowed before Charlie.</p><p><br/>She didn’t pay too much attention to the man, use to it, before turning to help Angel crawl out.</p><p><br/>Once they were both out, the door closed behind them as the limo pulled away, most likely to park in the garage.</p><p><br/>Charlie started up the stairs with Angel slowly followed behind her, staring up at the place in ooh and aww still. The doors were opened for them, allowing them entrance into the grand front room where Angel couldn’t help but stop, jawing hanging open at how classy and fancy everything was, almost forgetting that he was following Charlie.</p><p><br/>They went down a grand hall where large portraits on the walls of the royal family. Servants walking by stopping to bow to Charlie and then carried on. A few more steps, Charlie turned to the right, entering another long hallway. They continued down until they reached the end where large, beautiful wooden carved, doubt door sat. Charlie reached to open the door when it opened.</p><p><br/>“-I don’t care where they go. Make sure it happens, Lucifer.”</p><p><br/>On the other side was Lilith, Charlie’s mother, dressed to the glam, looking ready to go out.</p><p><br/>A whine was heard, “Very well.”</p><p><br/>Lilith turned to step out the door but stopped when she came face to face with Charlie.</p><p><br/>“Oh, Charlie!” Lilith smiled, hugging her daughter, “What a pleasant surprise. We weren’t expecting to see you.”</p><p><br/>“Sorry, I should have called ahead,” Charlie pulled away, smiling, “I’m here to see dad. Angel and I need his help.”</p><p><br/>“Oh?” Lilith looked up to see Angel Dust behind Charlie, blinking in surprise to see his round belly, “I did not know you were expecting.”</p><p><br/>“Join the club,” said Angel.</p><p><br/>“Well, I wish I could stay, and visit. But I have another show, the last one before the purge, and they can’t start without the main star,” said Lilith.</p><p><br/>“It’s okay, mom. Have a good show.”</p><p><br/>Lilith kissed Charlie’s cheek and hurried down the hall.</p><p><br/>Charlie pushed the door open a little wider, stepping in with Angel, and entered what looked to be a large sitting room. In the center of the room was an arrangement of couches and loveseats, with side tables between them and a large coffee table in the center of it.</p><p><br/>Sitting on one of larger couches was Lucifer, surrounded by plush merchandise from Loo-Loo World, while fiddling with a small model of Loo-Loo World. It looked like he was making a new section of the park, which didn’t surprise Charlie since her dad is always making the park bigger.</p><p><br/>“Hi dad,” Charlie greeted.</p><p><br/>Lucifer looked up from what was doing, painting a little model in his hands, smile growing wide at the sight of his daughter.</p><p><br/>“Charlie!” he threw the model over his shoulder, hopping up from the couch, rushing over to see her, “How’s my little apple?”</p><p><br/>“I’m doing great dad,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>Lucifer’s eyes shifted to Angel, recognizing the former porn star.</p><p><br/>“And I see you brought a guest,” his gaze shifted down to Angel’s belly “Oh! Now that is a surprise, but then again, being the top porn star of Hell, maybe not,” he chuckled.</p><p><br/>Angel pouted a bit, crossing his arms over his belly, trying to hide it from Lucifer.</p><p><br/>“Actually dad, that’s kind of why we are here, we need-“</p><p><br/>“Let’s have some tea first!” Lucifer interrupted, seeing one the servants bringing in a tray of tea and cakes.</p><p><br/>The servant left the tray on of the large side tables, bowing, before leaving.</p><p><br/>Charlie and Angel moved to sit on the couch, across from Lucifer,who was pouring some tea.</p><p><br/>“How do you take it?” Lucifer asked Angel.</p><p><br/>Angel looked a little startled, surprise that Lucifer was talking to him, “Oh uh, two cubes of sugar is fine.”</p><p><br/>Lucifer nodded, turning back to the tea.</p><p><br/>“So dad,” Charlie began, “As you know, Angel is pregnant and he and the baby need some protection, which is why we are here.”</p><p><br/>“I’m afraid I don’t like getting into those kinds of affairs, Charlie. Playing favorites and all,” Lucifer said happily, humming lightly.</p><p><br/>“And I don’t expect you to, dad,” Charlie said quickly.</p><p><br/>“Why not ask the father to help, I’m assuming you know who the father is,” Lucifer dropped two cubes in Angel’s tea.</p><p><br/>“Of course I do,” Angel lightly growled, “But Alastor basically ran off on me.”</p><p>Lucifer paused for a moment, mid pouring cream in Charlie’s tea, “Alastor? The Radio Demon, is the father?” asking curiously.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” Charlie confirmed, “But like Angel said, he ran off somewhere and we don’t know where he is. And because he’s the father that makes Angel a huge target, and he needs protection. But yesterday Miss Rosie mentioned that Alastor’s dad may be down here, and maybe he could help us.”</p><p><br/>Lucifer suddenly tensed for a moment, but it only latest for a brief moment, where you wouldn’t have noticed unless you were watching.</p><p><br/>“You wish to speak… with Alastor’s father,” Lucifer asked slowly, back still towards them, tea forgotten now.</p><p><br/>Charlie nodded, “I was hopping maybe you can help dad. Do you know who he is, and maybe tell us where to look?”</p><p><br/>Silence fell over the room for a moment; the air suddenly becaming heavy as the atmosphere changed.</p><p><br/>It quickly disappeared as it came when Lucifer turned around to face them with a cheerful smile.</p><p><br/>“Of course I can help. I actually do know Alastor’s father, as well as his location,” he said.</p><p><br/>“You do?” Angel and Charlie said together.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” said Lucifer, “I can even take you to him right now, Charlie.”</p><p><br/>“Now?” Charlie asked, surprised.</p><p><br/>Lucifer nodded, before looking to Angel, “Unfortunately, I can only take Charlie to him at the moment, if that’s alright.”</p><p><br/>“I guess that’s okay. This might be a little sudden to spring on Al’s pops anyways,” answered Angel, rubbing his belly.</p><p><br/>“Wonderful!” Lucifer grabbed Angel’s tea and offered it to him, “Please help yours to the cakes, we’ll be back shortly.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks,” Angel took the offered tea.</p><p><br/>“Come along Charlie,” Lucifer said, turning on his heel, marching out of the room.</p><p><br/>“We’ll be back soon, Angel,” Charlie told Angel as she quickly followed after Lucifer.</p><p><br/>Lucifer left the sitting area, not waiting for Charlie, as he moved down the long hall with a grin on his face. He heard Charlie quickly catch up with him, walking beside him now, but paid no attention to her.</p><p><br/>“So where are we going exactly?” Charlie asked curiously.</p><p><br/>He finally looked to her, an unreadable smile on his face that Charlie couldn’t read, “You will see soon enough,” was all he said.</p><p><br/>They walked through the castle for a bit until they made it out to the large courtyard in the back.</p><p><br/>The courtyard was large with rose bushes everywhere, as well as apple trees in the mix. There was even a hedge maze that Charlie used to go in as a child, trying to find her way, where her mother would wait in the center for her with a treat in hand.</p><p><br/>They passed the maze, the apple trees, and roses as they headed deep into the gardens.</p><p><br/>Charlie recognized where they were going, spending a lot of time out here, remembering her favorite spot to damp, her favorite spot to color with her crayons, and her favorite spot that she, Razzle, and Dazzle would play. Until things started to become… unfamiliar to her. It didn’t take her long to realize that now they were in part of a garden that she has never been to, surprised that she didn’t recognize anything. At first she thought that maybe her parents remodeled the gardens during her time at the hotel. But it wasn’t the case when she soon realized that the gardens were slowly shifting, changing around them. Shrubs and trees bend and twisted slowly, reveal an open path the further they went in.</p><p><br/>It was when two large trees slowly bend back, out of way, when they finally arrived at their destination.</p><p><br/>They came to a small little clearing where a large stone structured sat. The structured looked like an old Roman style mausoleum with old faded Latin writing on the double locked doors. Charlie tried to read it but found that it was too faded to make out anything.</p><p><br/>Lucifer moved to the locked the doors, standing in front of them before wave his hand in front, as the click of the lock being unlocked could be heard. Slowly the doors opened wide to reveal a stone stair case leading down into the darkness.</p><p><br/>“Down there,” Lucifer began, still smiling, “is where you will find Alastor’s father.”</p><p><br/>Charlie slowly crept closer, looking down into the endless darkness.</p><p><br/>“Down there?” she asked.</p><p><br/>Lucifer nodded, “That’s right.”</p><p><br/>“What is this?” she asked, getting a very uneasy feeling from the darkness.</p><p><br/>“It’s what we like to call… Purgatory, but it’s possible best known as Tartarus,” Lucifer said easily.</p><p><br/>“It’s so dark,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>Lucifer snapped his fingers as a flashlight appeared in his hand, handing it over to Charlie, “This should help you.</p><p><br/>“Y-You’re not coming with me?” Charlie asked, taking the offered flashlight.</p><p><br/>“Honestly, Charlie. I’ve been meaning to show you this for some time now. But your mother has asked me to wait a little longer, begged me really,” he chuckled in amusement as if he found the thought of Lilith begging hilarious.</p><p><br/>Charlie didn’t like that chuckle.</p><p><br/>“Down below, you will meet Echo. He’s a little bit of a grouchy old imp but he will help you in your search. Just tell him that I led you here,” Lucifer told him.</p><p><br/>“Okay,” something didn’t feel right about this.</p><p><br/>Clicking the light on the flashlight Charlie started to make her way down into the darkness. Charlie kept looking back to the light, where Lucifer waited, going deeper down underground until she was so far deep in the darkness that she struggled to see her father in the dying light, leaving the flashlight as her only light source.</p><p><br/>Now in the darkness Charlie watched her feet to be sure she didn’t trip and fall since she didn’t know where the end of the stairs was, so focused on her footing she almost missed a noise coming from the darkness. It was faint, but it’s there. The sound started to grow a little louder as she continued down, now able to make out what it was, and what she heard sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p><br/>It was screaming.</p><p><br/>It started to grow hot the more she continued, while the screams grew louder and louder, sending a feeling of dread through Charlie.</p><p><br/>Finally the end came into view as a red glowing light could be seen at the bottom of the stairs. She turned the flashlight off when she reached the bottom, now able to see, following the bright glowing light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p><br/>Screams could be heard clearly now the closer to the end of the tunnel, where the heat went up as the red light became brighter. At end of the tunnel was a little curve, where Charlie followed and round the corner to finally come to the opening at the end.</p><p><br/>What she saw she couldn’t believe.</p><p><br/>She was in a huge craven, that looked to be miles and miles wide, that looked to have multiple large caves leading off to someplace else, with rock cliffs, and a few magma waterfalls that flowed down to a large open crater.</p><p><br/>That’s where the screams were mostly coming from.</p><p><br/>Down below the opening seemed to go on forever to what possibly might be the earth’s core down below. There were large cliffs where multiple souls were being tortured by what looked like winged disfigured beings. What they were doing to the souls was awful. Some were chained to a wall being lashes nonstop where their backs were heavily bleeding and the bones of the shoulder blades and spines were exposed. Others were tied down, being skin alive slowly with red hot knives cutting through it like butter, while smoke came from the burning skin. And there were some that weren’t being tied up but left in pits where Charlie witness a large pot of boiling tar pulled right over the souls trapped in the pit.</p><p><br/>Charlie looked away, covering her mouth in shock as she tried to control her raging breath.</p><p><br/>She knew that Hell was punishment for sinners, and that the people can do whatever they want, including murder, especially torture. But this kind of torture was a whole new level of torture.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing here,” came a hiss behind her.</p><p><br/>Charlie turned around to face an old looking imp, covered in scars, with gray hair and a beard to match.</p><p><br/>The Imp glared at Charlie, “Another wayward soul that got out of its cage?”</p><p><br/>Cage?</p><p><br/>“No, I’m Charlie,” answered Charlie, trying to put on a brave face, “I’m the Princess of Hell.”</p><p><br/>The imp raised a gray brow, looking Charlie up and down, unimpressed, “You? Are the princess of Hell?”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” Charlie answered.</p><p><br/>The imp burst out laughing.</p><p><br/>“You! You are Master Lucifer’s daughter?” the imp continued to laugh.</p><p><br/>Charlie glared at him, “Of course I am!” her demon side appeared.</p><p><br/>But the imp continued to laugh, ignoring Charlie’s show.</p><p><br/>“Would you please stop laughing!” Charlie demanded.</p><p><br/>She didn’t know why but the way the imp was looking at her, and treating her, didn’t sit to well with her.</p><p><br/>“I’m here on business. My dad sent me down here to look for someone,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>The imp finally stopped laughing, but still chuckling, “Did he now?” the imp grinned.</p><p><br/>Charlie glared at him.</p><p><br/>“Very well. If Master Lucifer sent you down here, he has his reasons. I am Echo, the head imp in Tartarus. I attend to the Fallen Ones needs, and keep the other imps in line,” he introduced himself.</p><p><br/>Charlie moved to demand Echo for his assistance when something he said caught her attention.</p><p><br/>“Fallen Ones?” she asked.</p><p><br/>Echo looked at her funny, like she was stupid or something, “You don’t know about the Fallen Ones?”</p><p><br/>“Should I?”</p><p><br/>Echo rolled his eyes at her, “Your father clearly didn’t inform you of anything before sending you down here. The Fallen Ones are Master Lucifer’s most loyal followers, as well as his army. They are his brothers and sisters.” He then gestured to one of the winged disfigured beings down below, torturing souls.</p><p><br/>“Wait, those are my aunts and uncles?” Charlie asked, surprised.</p><p><br/>“Technically speaking, yes,” answered Echo.</p><p><br/>“I-I mean I know dad and siblings, and that they are here in Hell. But this is the first time I’m meeting them,” Charlie answered, watching one of them suddenly taking flight, “But why are they down here?”</p><p><br/>“Why you ask? That’s a stupid question, stupid girl,” Echo scuffed, “They are torturing the damn, it’s their duty, as well as their pleasure.”</p><p><br/>Charlie choosed to ignore the stupid girl comment, watching the fallen angel flying into a cave, disappearing from their sight. She wondered how deep those caves went.</p><p><br/>“Now, why are you here ‘princess of Hell,” Echo grumbled.</p><p><br/>Charlie looked away and back to the grumpy imp.</p><p><br/>“I’m here looking for a certain someone. Dad says that they are here and that you can help me find them,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>Echo clapped his hands together as a desk made of stone with a book appeared from a burst of flames. Smoke came from the book as Echo shooed the remaining smoke away from it.</p><p><br/>“Now,” he opened the book, “what is the name?”</p><p><br/>“Name?” Charlie asked.</p><p><br/>Echo rolled his eyes again before looking to Charlie with annoyance, “You can’t expect me to help you look for a single soul among billions of souls for the past millenniums.”</p><p><br/>“Oh right,” she guess it was kind of foolish to think she could find someone that easy, “The thing is I actually don’t have a name.”</p><p><br/>Echo made an irritated sound.</p><p><br/>“But I do have bit of a lead that should help,” Charlie said quickly, “You know Alastor, the famous Radio Demon, right?”</p><p><br/>“Of course,” said Echo.</p><p><br/>“Well, it’s Alastor’s dad that I am looking for and my dad says that he is done,” she explained.</p><p><br/>Echo looked up to Charlie, surprised.</p><p><br/>“His father?” Echo asked.</p><p><br/>Charlie nodded, “Yes, I need to speak with him.”</p><p><br/>Echo stared at Charlie for a long moment, looking at her in disbelief, which she found kind of odd.</p><p><br/>After another moment Echo’s normal expression returned, while still eyeing Charlie.</p><p><br/>“Very well,” he clapped again as the desk and book disappeared, “If Master Lucifer allowed this request from you, I will follow his wishes, please follow me.”</p><p><br/>Echo didn’t wait to see if Charlie was following him, nor did he bother to slow his fast moving pace for her either. When you are head imp there is many responsibilities awaiting for you, not to mention he had to make sure he was available when one of the Fallen Ones needed him for something. To keep them waiting was never a good idea. </p><p><br/>They moved away from the entrance of a tunnel that Charlie came through, and entered another, a larger cave, with high ceilings and where the humanity was heavy in the air. Up in the cave walls were cells of multiple souls trapped in one little room together, all of them looking miserable as they passed by them. Charlie tried not to look up at them, ignoring their moans of misery. They came out of tunnel and moved to a large cavern where cages hanged from the ceilings, and on the ledges above sat some of the Fallen Ones.</p><p><br/>Upon closer look Charlie could see that these beings were perhaps once beautiful a long time ago. Their clothes and armor that was once heavenly was now dirtied, torn, and warned out looking, making their gray and white skin look so much more paler then it is. All of them had wings, some with four while others have two. Their once beautiful white wings were now an ugly grayish black color, like ash, as if they were burned. But looking closer Charlie could see ember in their wings, as if they were still burning. She couldn’t help but wonder if it hurt, that their wings were still burning, or they just didn’t care, after so long, the pain has become numb to them. But the thing that she found most disturbing about them was their faces. All of them were either scarred heavily, or morphed into something horrible that you would only see in your nightmares, and they were all looking at her.</p><p><br/>There was one that was closest to them whose face was white as snow, with a large ugly scar that didn’t look like it healed right from corner of his mouth, and large black hollow eye stocks. She quickly moved to Echo’s side, not wanting be anywhere near that one. Luckily why left the cavern, entering another tunnel, as Charlie sighed in relief.</p><p><br/>“We are here,” Echo said.</p><p><br/>Charlie looked up to what looked like another cave, about normal size, maybe small, that was circular shape with candles lit everywhere, creating eerie shadows in the room. At the center of the room was man tied down to a medical table, whimpering and crying as he tried to break free.</p><p><br/>That must be Alastor’s father.</p><p><br/>Echo coughed loudly beside Charlie, bowing low in the room, “The Princess of Hell,” he announced, before quickly backing out of and left.</p><p><br/>Charlie watched Echo disappear from sight, a little surprised by the imp’s hasty exit.</p><p><br/>Hearing Alsator’s dad whimpering brought Charlie’s attention back to him. Without a second thought Charlie rushed over to the man’s side and got a good look at him.</p><p><br/>There wasn’t much to say about the man other than he was covered in scars and unhealed wounds. His face was mangled, from what she can see from the large leather straps over his forehead and mouth. Tears were rolling down the corner of his eyes that were wide in fear, darting back and forth between Charlie and the dark ceiling.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out,” Charlie told the poor man, trying to figure out how the straps work.</p><p><br/>Suddenly a powerful gust of wind came and blew Charlie back, away from Alastor’s father.</p><p><br/>“Nah ah ah, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to do that,” a smooth voice came from the darkness above.</p><p><br/>A form suddenly dropped down from the ceiling, landing in front of Charlie as she looked up.</p><p><br/>It was another one of the Fallen Ones in front of her, only this one had six wings while the rest she saw either have two or four. This one was perhaps one of the more normal looking ones for the face wasn’t really disfigured and more human looking. He had jet black hair that was combed back with grayish-white skin, making his hair seem darker then it was. His eyes were pitch black with black bleeding veins from his eyes that spread across the upper part of his face, and half way down his cheeks. Unlike the other one she saw that had the empty eyes, this one had red blood iris that really stood out in the blackness of his eyes, the only color on his face.</p><p><br/>Over all he looked quite a bit like her dad for she could see some of the same features that they shared, but that wide grin he was giving her reminded her something else she couldn’t place.</p><p><br/>The Fallen One chuckled, looking down at Charlie in amusement, “It’s so nice to finally see you again, Charlotte. You’ve grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you.”</p><p><br/>Charlie quickly got to her feet, stepping back from the Fallen One while trying to fix herself up.</p><p><br/>“Y-Yo-“ she coughed, making her voice a little stronger sounding then the squeak she gave out, “You know me then?”</p><p><br/>“Of course, you are my niece after all!” he continued to smile, “I’m so happy that you could pay a little visit to your dear uncle. For a while I thought Lilith was never going to allow you to come down here, but as if big brother would ever allow her to have her way with anything,” he chuckle.</p><p><br/>There was that weird commented about her mom again, but this time from this guy.</p><p><br/>“How is your mother these days by the way, I have not seen her for some time. She really should drop by and visit me every now and then,” he said with dark look in his eye that Charlie didn’t like</p><p><br/>“You know who I am, but I’m afraid I don’t know who you are,” she said putting on brave face.</p><p><br/>“Aw, yes. It’s been so long and you were just a wee little thing the last time I saw you, so I don’t expect you to know me. I am Samael,” he introduced, giving her a bow.</p><p><br/>Charlie felt like he was mocking her.</p><p><br/>“So, what can I do for my precious niece?” he asked, “But please make it quick, for I am in the middle of something,” he glance behind him, to Alastor’s father on the table.</p><p><br/>Charlie looked behind Samael.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing with him?” Charlie asked.</p><p><br/>Sameal laughed, “What a silly question, torturing him of course.”</p><p><br/>“Torturing him? Charlie repeated, feeling her stomach turn as she remembered all those poor souls being tortured from before.</p><p><br/>“Yes, this is Hell after all,” Samael turned and walked over to Alastor’s father, waving his hand as a tray of surgical tools appeared beside the table, “Those that have done wick things in their lives are punished here, to be tortured for their sinners for all eternity. And this one is no exception. Guess what his sins were,” Samael looked to Charlie with a dark smile.</p><p><br/>Charlie gulped, “I-I’m afraid I don’t.”</p><p><br/>“This man was doctor in the nineteen hundreds at a mental health facility; to heal the broken minded that just can’t cure themselves without feeding their dark twisted thoughts. But instead of healing them,” Samael picked up a surgical knife from the tray that made Alastor’s father start screaming, “he took the patients that were helpless cases, ones that no one would notice if they were gone, in the middle of the night when no one was the wiser,” he moved the blade closer to Alastor’s father, “he would strap their whole body down, so they could not break free. Awake as he prepared his toold,” he brought the blade to upper part of the chest, “and cut them open!”</p><p><br/>The blade came down into the skin, making Alastor’s father scream in pain, as Samael slowly pushed the blade downthe center of his chest at a painfully slow pace, blood bubbling up from the long cut and oozed out and down the side of the body.</p><p><br/>Charlie watched in horror at this, feeling sick to her stomach to see a man being cut open alive like this, unable to turn away from this.</p><p><br/>Samael stopped passed the belly button, pulling the blade away with a smile.</p><p><br/>“So Charlotte,” he started.</p><p><br/>Charlie blinked, looking up to him, “A-Actually-“</p><p><br/>“Care to tell me why you tried to free this pathetic worm?” he asked.</p><p><br/>She hesitated.</p><p><br/>“Well?” he demanded.</p><p><br/>“I needed him, or so I thought,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>He looked to her with a raised brow, “Oh?”</p><p><br/>She hesitated to answer, “I was hoping that maybe he was an all-powerful demon that may help my friend Angel, but I guess we were wrong.”</p><p><br/>Samael laughed, “This worm? All powerful? I can guarantee you that he never was.”</p><p><br/>Setting the blade down on the tray Samael then started to open Alastor’s father’s chest wide open, creating a sickening sound as the poor soul screamed in agony.</p><p><br/>Charlie looked away.</p><p><br/>“Tell me why you thought he would be any help to your friend?” Samael asked, ignoring the blood that covered his hands.</p><p><br/>Should she tell him? Probably not, but something told her it would be very unwise if she didn’t.</p><p><br/>“He’s pregnant,” she told him.</p><p><br/>“Ah, a Hellborn. Those are rare.”</p><p><br/>“It is, and it also makes him a target.”</p><p><br/>“Only the weak ones.”</p><p><br/>“Not in this case, the dad is an Overlord, Alastor The Radio Demon.”</p><p><br/>Samael suddenly stilled as he was in mid pull of the large intestine. He slowly looked to Charlie, his face unreadable.</p><p><br/>“Alastor, is the father?” he asked her.</p><p><br/>Warning bells were going off in Charlie’s head.</p><p><br/>She nodded, “Yes?”</p><p><br/>Samael dropped the large intestine on the ground, as he moved away from the table.</p><p><br/>“You sure?” he asked her.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” she answered, taking a step back from him.</p><p><br/>Suddenly Samael started laughing. It started out low and small, slowing growing louder and louder as his laughter echoed throughout the cave.<br/>“Now that’s quite the turn of events,” he continued to laugh, “I can only imagine what he is feeling right now. Where is he now, the proud papa?”</p><p><br/>“He took off after the news, we haven’t heard or seen him since,” she answered.</p><p><br/>“Ah, not surprising really,” Samael answered smoothly.</p><p><br/>A hiss above caught Charlie’s attention as she looked up to see large yellow eyes staring down at her. Slowly, a large head of a giant snake came down behind Samael, flickering its tongue as it eyed Charlie like little morsel.</p><p><br/>Samael paid no attention to the snake as it brought its head to his side.</p><p><br/>“But Alastor was never one to handle things well, or carry things out like he should,” Samael gave a fake sad smile before smiling at Charlie, “After all, children are such disappointments.”</p><p><br/>Charlie looked away from the snake, back to Samael.</p><p><br/>“Disappointments?” was he talking about her?</p><p><br/>“Of course, I suppose it was the host I used to blame for,” Samael continued as if he didn’t hear Charlie, “But his sisters were no better to me either when it was time.”</p><p><br/>Sisters?</p><p><br/>That when it dawned on Charlie. She looked Samael, really looked at him, as she realized in horror at what she missed.</p><p><br/>While Samael did look like her dad a bit, he also looked quite a bit like Alastor too; even their smiles were the same.</p><p><br/>Charlie started to really feel sick.</p><p><br/>“I-I don’t understand,” said Charlie.</p><p><br/>“Oh, of course you don’t,” he gave her a fake sympathy look.</p><p><br/>“You said disappointments earlier, what did you mean by that?”</p><p><br/>“I meant exactly what I said. Alastor was disappointment, failed in what he was born to do, and that he was born a boy then a girl.”</p><p>“A girl?”</p><p><br/>“Charlotte, dear. Do you really think we wish to be down here?” he asked her, his grin gone now.</p><p> </p><p><br/>She didn’t answer, for she didn’t have one.</p><p><br/>“Of course not, you are stupidly naïve,” he said, “We were all banished here in Hell, trapped, with no way out, with gate locked tight. So we need to open that gate, from the other side. Sure we can possess the weak and take over their bodies while their souls shrivel away into madness, but human bodies are weak and can’t hold our power long. No point in doing so if it’s only temporary. So we need certain humans, ones with right power to help us.”</p><p><br/>“Like what kind of power?” she asked, feeling herself starting to shake.</p><p><br/>“A power then can tear through the gate that Father,” he spat out, “put in place so we could not leave. So over many centuries I have gathered a… following of believers, through possessing the weak.”</p><p><br/>“You mean you created a cult.”</p><p><br/>He shrugged, “Whatever you wish to call it. Through my following I was able to convince them with the chosen ones they offer to me, to conceive a daughter to that be The Mother, where I would be reborn with a physical form, and open gate that has been locked.”</p><p><br/>“So the reason Alastor was a failure is because he was born a boy?” Charlie couldn’t believe how cruel that was, “W-What about his mom? What about her.”</p><p><br/>Samael shrugged once more, “She is no importance to me, nor do I care whatever happened to her. She was only an incubator that produced a son instead of daughter that was her only purpose.”</p><p><br/>Charlie didn’t know what to think, she couldn’t believe how cruel this was. Did her dad know what Samael was doing all these centuries? Surely he wouldn’t allow this.</p><p><br/>“My dad will be furious if he knew-“</p><p><br/>“He’s very well aware of what I have been doing,” he cut her off, smiling; “I report ever event and action that has happened. It was his idea, after all.”</p><p><br/>An ice cold feeling washed over her.</p><p><br/>Samael looked to the snake beside him, giving it a little jerk to the right with his chin, a signal that it was waiting for as it circled the shriveling man on the table.</p><p><br/>Samael turned back to Charlie, watching her on the verge of full on panic attack. The sight made him smile even more. Oh how fun this was.</p><p><br/>“Did you ever wonder why Lucifer let you come down here in the first place, do you know why he wants you to see all of this, to hear our plans to break free from this misery,” he took a step towards her with each question, making Charlie back away.</p><p><br/>Charlie could only shake her head, no.</p><p><br/>Samael’s grin twisted into a sinister one, getting close to her face, “He wants me to break you as easily as he broke your weak minded mother.”<br/>Charlie bolted away from Samael, unable to stand being in the same room with him any longer, nor witness the snake gobbled up the screaming man, leaving a grinning Samael behind.</p><p><br/>She tried to recall the path back, running blindly as she couldn’t stand being here any longer, hearing the screams, seeing the gruesome torture, it was too much. The Fallen Ones watched Charlie run away as fast as she could, laughing at her distress but didn’t chase after her, small miracles.<br/>During her blind rush Charlie failed to some scarred imps carrying large trunks in front of her, crashing into them as some of the trunks tumbled out of their hold, spilling open. Charlie sat up, groaning a little, as she looked up to see the mess she made only to frozen in place when she saw what was in the trunks.</p><p><br/>Spears, amour, and helmets with smiling masks lay out on the ground in front of her. But they weren’t normal amour and weapons, they are ones that the angels from heaven wore and wield when they came down for the purge.</p><p><br/>Why did they have these, and why were there so many of them?</p><p><br/>A Fallen One suddenly dropped down in front of Charlie, dressed in the amour, without the helmet and mask, glaring at her.</p><p><br/>Charlie quickly scurried back on her elbows before she turned and got up on her feet and ran.</p><p><br/>It took some time but Charlie managed to find her way back as she entered through the darkness and started to claim up the stairs in the dark. She didn’t care that she couldn’t see where she was going, as long as she got out and as far away. Light at the top was finally in sight as Charlie picked up the pace and rushed for it as if she was afraid it would disappear on her.</p><p><br/>Charlie came rushing out of the mausoleum, back into her family’s courtyard, breathing heavily as she fought the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.</p><p><br/>“Ah, Charlie! You are back.”</p><p><br/>Charlie slowly looked up to her left to see Lucifer sitting on bench with a book and cup of tea in hand.</p><p><br/>He looked over Charlie’s pale and terrified face, noting that her body was shaking uncontrollably, obviously going through some sort of trauma down below.</p><p><br/>Charlie hoped that her father would be concerned enough for her when he saw the terrible state she was in, demanding to know who did this to her and he will make them pay. She knew her father, she and her mom knew him better than anyone else, and there was no way what Samael’s words would be true. He didn’t know her dad at all.</p><p><br/>But when his eyes looked up to meet hers gaze, her heart sunk when Lucifer’s grin grew wide with a dark look of amusement.</p><p><br/>“It seems you had a wonderful time with your uncle Samael,” he chuckled lightly.</p><p><br/>Charlie took off running again, away from her father this time, as she raced back into the castle.</p><p><br/>It was not safe here, she was not safe, and neither was Angel.</p><p><br/>Angel was having his ninth raspberry scone when Charlie burst into the sitting room, looking horrible.</p><p><br/>“Charlie?” Angel stood up, looking concern, “Are you-“</p><p><br/>“We need to leave, now!” Charlie grabbed Angel’s hand and rushed out the door.</p><p><br/>“Hey, wait!” he protested, struggling to keep up.</p><p><br/>Charlie ignored Angel as she only focused on getting them out of here and back to the hotel.</p><p><br/>On the way out Lilith was coming up the stairs of the grand entrance, looking up in time to see Charlie and Angel rushing towards her. She frowned in concerned when she noticing the frantic look on Charlie’s face.</p><p><br/>“Charlie?” she called her daughter.</p><p><br/>But Charlie ran passed Lilith, paying no attention to her at all.</p><p><br/>“Charlie!” Lilith called a little louder, following her daughter down the stairs just as her limo pulled up.</p><p><br/>Charlie threw the door open and shoved Angel inside, quickly crawling in, slamming the door shut.</p><p><br/>“Go!” she yelled to the driver.</p><p><br/>The limo pulled out from the castle and quickly drove away from the castle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*               *              *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The car ride back to the hotel was intense. Angel was very worried for Charlie for as soon as they left her dad’s castle she refused to answer any of Angel’s questions, sobbing loudly into her hands, rocking back and forth in her seat</p><p><br/>Whatever happened during the time Charlie was gone with her dad, something bad must have happened.</p><p><br/>For once Angel sighed in relief when he saw the hotel as they pulled to a stop up front.</p><p><br/>Angel crawled out first as he helped Charlie out next, holding her close to him as they walked together inside. Charlie’s sobs have quiet down as she now quietly cried while whimpering every once in a while, letting Angel lead them over to the bar.</p><p><br/>Husk looked up from his phone, in time to see the princess clinging to Angel in tears.</p><p><br/>“Fuck, what happened?” Husk asked in surprise for he’s never seen Charlie in such a sorry state before, “You okay kid?"</p><p><br/>“I don’t know what happened to her,” Angel told Husk, helping Charlie to sit on a bar stool, “She won’t answer any of my questions.”</p><p><br/>Husk looked at Charlie closely, trying to see if he could figure out what had her so upset. But he got nothing.</p><p><br/>“Well, if it helps you won’t guess whose sorry ass showed up,” said Husk.</p><p><br/>Angel looked to Husk before a familiar voice came behind him.</p><p><br/>“I dear say, this seems to be a problem.”</p><p><br/>Angel whipped around to see Alastor standing behind them with a smile.</p><p><br/>Angel seethed in rage, “Where the fuck have you been, you fucking asshole!”</p><p><br/>Charlie looked up to Alastor, eyes filled with tears, to meet his gaze.</p><p><br/>Alastor narrowed his eyes as his smile sharpened.</p><p><br/>That was not a good sign.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want know more about my newest projects, as well as sneak peeks to up coming chapters, follow me on Twitter.</p><p>https://twitter.com/whitewinds2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie and Alastor have a much needed talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A bad father has never a good son. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Latin Proverb </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Angel dear,” Alastor turned to his lover, “I know you are very angry with me, and I apologize for my sudden departure. But before we get into an hour long argument, mind if I borrow dear Charlie for a few moments?”</p><p>“Are you fucking serious right now!” Angel yelled at him, “The first thing you do when you get back is give me a half ass apology for abandoning me, and our unborn kid! And now you want to have a chat with Charlie, who is clearly in tears and can’t deal with any of your bullshit right now! You have-“</p><p>“Angel,” Charlie spoke up weakly, catching Angel off guard in mid rant, “If it’s okay, I… I kind of what to talk to Alastor, alone right now?”</p><p>Angel blinked surprise, looking to Husk, who just shrugged, not sure what to say.</p><p>“Well,” Angel answered carefully, “I guess you can if you want? Are you sure? Do you want me to go get Vags instead?”</p><p>“No,” she shook her head, “I just need to talk to Al alone for a while.”</p><p>He still didn’t look to sure, especially that big meltdown she had at Lucifer’s castle.</p><p>“Okay,” he answered slowly, rubbing his belly, “I think I will go take a nap then.”</p><p>“I will be up shortly mon amour,” Alastor told him.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Angel flipped him off, heading up stairs.</p><p>Alastor turned his attention back to Charlie, who looked much shaken as she tried to stop the tears from falling but failed.</p><p>“Husker, my dear boy. Maybe I have a bottle of the good scotch?” Alastor ask.</p><p>“Are you shitting me?” Husk glared at him, “You disappeared on us for, only god knows how long, now you walk back in like everything is fucking dandy, asking for the good stuff right off the bat?”</p><p>“Just give it to him, Husk,” Charlie said weakly.</p><p>Husk wanted to argue but he didn’t want to upset Charlie anymore then she already was. Letting out a grunt he turned and grabbed the unopen bottle of scotch, grabbing two glasses, and placed them on the counter in front of Alastor.</p><p>“Thank you my dear boy,” said Alastor with a smile, grabbing the bottle and glasses, before looking to Charlie, “Let’s go make ourselves comfortable in the library, it should be private enough.”</p><p>Charlie nodded, sliding off the stool, and followed after Alastor.</p><p>They were quiet during their tip to the library; the only sound that was heard was Alastor’s feedback, placing a nice little tune that he hummed along to. Charlie remained silent as she kept her gaze to the floor, desperately blocking the images out of her head of Tartarus.</p><p>They reached the library, which was empty and dark since not many people come in here. The only ones that seemed to use it were Charlie, Alastor and Vaggie. NIffty possibly may count for she comes in to dust everything but never stays to actually enjoy it. Alastor snapped his fingers as the fire roared to life as the lights came on but set to a dim setting, allowing the fire to light the room mostly.</p><p>Charlie moved to one of the arm chairs by the fire to sit in when suddenly the door slammed shut and the happy music came to a screeching halt. Charlie, startled by the noise, turned around to only stare in shock at Alastor, for she saw something that she thought she would never see.</p><p>Alastor looked at her with cold eyes that would make any demon quiver in fear. But it wasn’t the look that startled Charlie, it was the fact that Alastor wasn’t smiling anymore.</p><p>“Sit,” he ordered, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Charlie didn’t know what else to do other than to obey him and sit. Once Charlie sat down did Alastor move over, sitting in the chair across from Charlie, placing the two glasses on the side table that sat between the two armchairs. He popped opened the bottle, pouring them both a glass of scotch, even if Charlie didn’t want one. Alastor grabbed his glass and tossed the whole thing back, surprising Charlie a little since Alastor usually doesn’t down his drinks like that, and then placed the glass back down and refilled it.</p><p>“So,” Alasotr began, his second drink in hand, leaning back, “did you get the answers you wanted?”</p><p>Charlie blinked at Alastor, lost, “What?”</p><p>“I know Rosie told you about my father being here, and that you went to Lucifer for answers,” he stated.</p><p>“How did you know?” she asked, surprised.</p><p>“Dear Charlie. Do you really think I would truly abandon Angel and my unborn child without protection,” said Alasotr, glancing down at Charlie’s feet.</p><p>Charlie looked to her feet in time to see her shadow start moving on its own, blackening, before it pulled away from her. The shadow pulled its self-up from the floor, morphing to reveal Alastor’s shadow with a glowing grin before moving to its master’s side.</p><p>“My shadow has been watching Angel, as well as the hotel during my absence, and reports back to me. So when I learned that you were off to see Lucifer about my… father. I had to immediately return,” explained Alastor.</p><p>“But why did you leave in the first place, Al? No one knew what happened to you, or heard from you?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Why I left,” Alastor swirled his drink before tossing it back, “I think the answer is quite obvious.”</p><p>Charlie felt a lump in her stomach, “Samael?”</p><p>“Samael is,” Alastor paused for a moment, to think, “not kind to his own children. And I’m no exception to that,” he reached for the bottle of scotch.</p><p>“He did mention you had sisters,” said Charlie.</p><p>“Two in fact, as far as I am aware, but I honestly I don’t know how many siblings I have all together,” he answered.</p><p>“Do you,” she paused for a moment, “Do you know anything about them?”</p><p>Alastor thought for a moment, “Only bits and pieces really. They are not down here, that much I know. One is alive and the other is neither dead nor alive from what I understand.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Well, I did find out the one alive did eradicated most of the cult,” he grinded his teeth, as radio stack spiked for a moment.</p><p>Charlie winced at the painful noise, “He did mention something about a cult. Do you mind telling me about it?”</p><p>“Why?” he asked.</p><p>“I just want to understand, Al. I just want to understand why he would do this to you and your siblings, and why my dad allowed it to happen! I mean he told me why but I want to hear it from you,” Charlie pleaded, looking to be on the verge of tears again, “I am so lost, and confuse, I don’t even understand the world that I once knew around me. I need someone who can be completely honest with me right now. I want someone to tell me what is happening right now and understand it.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to know?” he asked, “You may not like what I’m about to tell you.”</p><p>“I don’t care anymore! I just want the fucking truth!” she yelled.</p><p>Alastor remained passive, looking at Charlie carefully as angry tears now rolled down her cheers from her already bloodshot eyes. The poor girl looked to be completely frazzled, to the point she would fall into another full on meltdown.</p><p>Against his better judgement Alastor gave in.</p><p>“Alright,” he answered, tossing his third drink back. Charlie slowly leaned back, calming her raging breathing. She didn’t realize how worked up she was.</p><p>“It might be best to start from the beginning,” Alastor poured himself another drink before leaning back in his chair to get comfortable, “As you know I’m originally from Louisiana, raised their in the bayou since I was a young boy. But I was not born in Louisiana. My mother and her family are originally from Maine, where I was born. I honestly don’t know much of my mother’s family in truth, for I never meet them, let alone seen what their faces looked like for my mother had to get rid of all ties in Maine. My family has been members of a cult for a long time that date back a few hundred years. I don’t even know much about the cult, only the few details I found important to even bother to remember. But from what I do understand that their god, or goddess? Either way, their deity wasn’t a deity at all.”</p><p>“It was Samael, wasn’t it?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Yes, but how did you know?”</p><p>“He told me.”</p><p>Alastor hummed but didn’t push as he continued on, “Their god was actually a demon in disguised that used the people to believe that he was god by taking possession of their poor soul. Of course you must understand something Charlie, the stronger a fallen angel is, the short the life span of a human soul they possessed until the body finally gives under the intense power they hold. Samael was once known as The Angel of Death, a powerful title that comes with great power. But that title has been stripped from him now as he is now known as one of chief lords of Tartarus.”</p><p>“Like an Overlord?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“No,” Alastor shook his head, “I don’t think they call themselves Overlords, for all of them are far stronger than a simple Overlord.”</p><p>Is that possible? Are they stronger than an Overlord? But after what she saw today, it really shouldn’t surprise her.</p><p>“Samael and the others have no wish to stay here in Hell, banished here after they lost the war, and wish nothing more than to get out and destroy the world. But they are trapped here and simply can’t get out, like some of Hell’s residence can; it’s far harder for them. Which is why the cult was formed in the first place, Samael needed a host that would be strong enough for him to create a new body to be able to crossover and open the gates of Hell to be able to free others.”</p><p>“And bring the apocalypse?” she asked,.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor slowly nodded, “Yes, to bring the apocalypse, to bring the end of everything.”</p><p>“I mean, I’ve always heard rumors of it, and that my dad would lead it, but I never thought it would actually happen,” said Charlie.</p><p>“Oh they are not rumors, my dear. They are what is to come in the future,” said Alastor, sipping his drink before he continued, “So, in order for Samael to create a new body he needed someone strong enough to incubate the fetus.”</p><p>“He mentioned something about a ‘Mother of God’ to be it,” said Charlie.</p><p>“Yes, he needed a mother to give birth to his new body, but not just any mother. In order for the Mother of God to be born, the other needs to be conceived with God, or Samael, with a chosen virgin to birth the Mother, and my mother was that chosen virgin,” Alastor stared down in his almost empty glass, lost in the past.</p><p>Charlie knew that Alastor’s mom was always a sensitive subject for him, for he was only willing to speak about her when he wanted to, and those were all good memories of her when he did. But whenever anyone asked him about her it was a little different, he would close up and change the topic to something else as if he didn’t hear the question about his mother.</p><p>“We can skip this part if you want,” Charlie offered.</p><p>“No,” he said, finishing off his drink, “This is something that needs to be known. My mother was chosen to be unified with god while another man was selected to be the host of god, someone that was strong enough to do the deed. The man that Samael used as the host died very shortly after I was conceived, the stress his body went under from Samael was to great, and possible dragged his soul down to Hell. Technically you could say the host that Samael used would be my father, but he was just a body while his mind and soul was banished back as Samael took his place. Anyways, nine months later the town that the cult resided in awaited eagerly for ‘The Mother’ to be born, that will one day give birth to God.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t The Mother,” said Charlie.</p><p>Alastor shook his head, “No, instead of a girl, as they were hoping for, a boy was born instead, me. The cult was not pleased and wondered what had happen and what they did to displease god to give them a boy instead of a girl. But my mother loved me with all her heart, no matter what my gender was. She loved me so much that shortly after I was born she took me and ran from the cult, the town, Maine, and ran all the way to Louisiana to start a new life, just the two of us.”</p><p>“Ran?” Charlie asked, “Why?”</p><p>“Because I wasn’t a girl, Charlie. To them I was a bad omen that must be rid of in order to bring god’s good grace back. They would have killed me if my mother didn’t take me away from there.”</p><p>“That’s awful! You were just a baby! You don’t get to decide what sex you are!” exclaimed Charlie.</p><p>“It wouldn’t make a difference, Samael has them so brainwashed that it was not wrong in their eyes to kill a child as long as it was for the good of the town, and the people,” said Alastor.</p><p>“I’m glad to know that your mother loved you know to that, she placed her love for you higher than the god they believed in,” said Charlie. “She was a wonderful woman,” Alastor smiled fawnly at the memory of his mother, “It was tough for her to raise me on her own, being a single mother that had to work and support the both of us, but she managed somehow, and made sure our home was filled with love,” his smile then dropped, “But by the time I was ten years old, the cult found us and killed my mother for crimes against the cult, right in front of me.”</p><p>Charlie gasped, covering her mouth, “You were only ten?”</p><p>Alastor nodded, grabbing the bottle. But instead of pouring it into his glass he drank straight from the bottle, taking a long drink.</p><p>“What happened after that? What happened to you?” she asked.</p><p>“Simple,” he looked Charlie square in the eye as a his sinister smile grew on his face, “I killed them.”</p><p>That was not what she expected for ten year old to react.</p><p>“Witnessing my mother being murdered in front of me triggered something deep within me, and before I knew it there was screams and mangled dead bodies around me before I even knew what happened. But whatever happened that day, whatever happened to me, I found that I loved it, their screams, their pain, the life slowly drained from their eyes, it enthralled me,” Alastor’s smile grew wider as his eyes started to become radio dials.</p><p>Charlie watched Alastor nervously as he started to shift a little too much back into his old self that she would like right now.</p><p>He shook his head and his eyes were back to normal, as well as his smile, “I suppose what it was is the inner darkness I inherited from Samael, his powers, is what I felt that day, as the urge for pain and death started to grow into a desire that I must have. And as I grew older I started to follow on those desires all the way up until my own timely dead. And now, here I am!”</p><p>“You know, it kind of explains a lot about how you quickly rose to power. Your powers came from Samael, even when you were alive,” said Charlie.</p><p>“I suppose,” said Alastor.</p><p>“Has he ever tried to make contact with you when you arrived here?” she couldn’t help but asked, feeling very nervous.</p><p>“No. He never bothered to contact me when I arrived here in Hell. Why would he bother with a child that has failed, and serves no purpose,” Alastor said sullenly, taking another long drink from the bottle.</p><p>Watching Alastor like this was very strange to Charlie. He was always posed and collected, never letting his guard down and showed the world that he was to be feared. But here he, was a broken man in front of her, hurt badly at a young age from scars that never have been healed, from choices in his life that were already made for him. She wondered a little bit what would have happened to Alastor if his mother was still alive, and the cult didn’t find them. Would he turn out differently? Would he be a normal man whose day time job was a radio host and not a serial killer by night? No one will ever know now.</p><p>“Charlie, dear,” said Alastor.</p><p>“Yes, Al?”</p><p>“I would very much appreciate that this only remains between the two of us, of what we just spoke of. I do not wish for this to get out to anyone, especially Angel. He does not need to know about any of this,” said Alastor.</p><p>“Of course,” she immediately agreed.</p><p>Charlie didn’t know how Angel would even handle this kind of news, the fact his baby is a descendant of a fallen angel, and one of the worse one from Charlie’s opinion.</p><p>“Is this why you left the hotel?” Charlie asked, “Because of Samael?”</p><p>“It’s part of it. I didn’t know him at all growing up, other that he has only brought pain and misery to mother until she was murdered. And that I was never really given a chance to live the life I wanted that wasn’t driven by this sinister darkness within me. What kind of life is that for a child? I never wanted my children to go through what I did, that’s why I never bothered pursing romantic relationships until I met Angel. Only I only did because he was a man, who couldn’t possibly be with child, that and we are in Hell where it’s impossible for sinners to conceive. But it would seem my heritage from Samael proved me wrong, and now I am an expecting father. I hate to admit that I was quite terrified by the news and a bit in denial when I fled. But I see now that I was wrong for that,” said Alastor, staring at the half empty bottle of scotch in his hand.</p><p>“I wouldn’t blame you for reacting like you did. I might have done the same thing if I was in your shoes,” Charlie said quietly, looking to the roaring fire.</p><p>“What about you?” he asked.</p><p>She looked to him, “What about me?”</p><p>“How are you feeling about your father, Lucifer?” he asked.</p><p>“M-My dad?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, “Yes, him. I’m sure that you are broken from the reality of his true nature.”</p><p>“What true nature?”</p><p>Oh. Now he understood.</p><p>Alastor frowned at her, “You can’t possibly still think that he is still a good man that you believe him to be?”</p><p>Now Charlie looked upset.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? He’s my dad, I know him better than most people do,” she argued, “And he’s not a bad guy!”</p><p>“After what you saw in Tartarus, what Samael told you about him, you must realize by now?”</p><p>“Realize what!?”</p><p>This wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>“Charlie. I know you love your father but the reality is that the reason why we are all here, in Hell, is because of him,” said Alastor.</p><p>“Because this is his kingdom,” she argued.</p><p>“No!” he growled, “Because he was banished here when he tried to take the throne of Heaven and killed his brothers and sisters to get to it. He does not care for the throne of Hell, Charlie. There is only one throne that he wants and it’s not the one he has. Your father only cares for power and those that are weaker stay under his feet. He does not love man, and never will, he rather torture and kill people like my mother to prove how weak they are, and including your mother.”</p><p>Charlie froze up.</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, Charlie. I’ve been meaning to show you this for some time now. But your mother has asked me to wait a little longer, begged me really.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He wants me to break you as easily as he broke your weak minded mother.” </em>
</p><p>“No… my mother rules Hell with my dad. She calls all the shots of what happens!” Charlie was having trouble breathing.</p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Alastor, “Are you sure it’s not an illusion that your father created for your mother to think so, that her husband, your father loves and adores the both of you as much as you both think he does?”</p><p>Charlie wanted to argue that yes, her father did love them very much, but found that she couldn’t.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, when she was growing up she started to remember things that she didn’t pay attention to much too when she was young. Like how her father treated her and her mother when they were alone and out of the public’s eye, throwing Charlie hurtful comments and jokes at them, as if they were funny. Charlie didn’t think much of it, thinking that was normal. But perhaps it wasn’t. And then she remembered how her mother would suddenly have bruises on her body on some days, covering them up in long gowns or large hats to hide them.</p><p>Tears started to roll down her cheeks again as she covered her mouth, “N-No. It’s not true.”</p><p>Alastor sighed sadly, standing up to move beside Charlie, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t wish to bring this on you like this, Charlie. But the sooner you learned the truth, the better. You must understand that your father is the reason why we are all here in Hell in the first place; he is the original sinner, corrupting his own siblings to fight against Heaven to only be bashed for what they did. Lucifer is not kind, never has been, nor will he ever will be, not even to his own wife and child,” said Alastor.</p><p>Charlie broke out sobbing into her hands, letting Alastor’s words sink in.</p><p>Alastor looked to Charlie with pity knowing that this was very hard for her to understand but must accept the truth.</p><p>“Charlie?”</p><p>Alastor’s ears perked up, hearing Vaggie’s voice and quick steps, for it sounds like she was quickly heading their way. Alastor wore his smile once more, removing his hand from Charlie, as he moved to the entrance of the library as Vaggie entered.</p><p>Immediately Vaggie saw Charlie sobbing in her seat, turning to Alastor with fury as she summoned her spear and pointed it at him.</p><p>“What did you do to Charlie!?” Vaggie demanded.</p><p>“We only had a chat, that is all,” Alastor said calmly, raising his hands in the air.</p><p>“Cut the bullshit! You-“</p><p>“Leave Alastor alone, Vaggie,” came Charlie’s watery voice, looking to the two with teary eyes, “Alastor, didn’t do anything, just let him be, okay.”</p><p>Vaggie lowered her spear, looking back and forth between Charlie and Alastor.</p><p>“You sure?” she asked.</p><p>Charlie nodded, biting her lip, “Ignore him, and just… I just need you right now, Vaggie.”</p><p>Vaggie quickly left Alastor and rushed to Charlie’s side, hugging the girl when she was in her reach.</p><p>Alastor watched the girls for a moment before quietly making his exit and went to find Angel.</p><p>The last thing he heard over Charlie’s sobs was Vaggie’s voice, trying to sooth the poor broken girl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>in...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A Mother’s Love </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry everyone. This is not the end, it's only the completion of part 1 of 3.</p><p>So believe it, or not, this is actually a crossover. Of what, I'm not going to say because you don't really need to know what the crossover is in this story to understand what is happening. But know this is my headcanon for Alastor.</p><p>When is part 2 coming out? Don't know yet. I got other things I want to do first before working on part 2 of my mini series. But know that I have the whole plot figured out, and the title for it is 'A Mother's Love'.</p><p>To know the latest updates of all my works, as well as get sneak peeks of them, find me on Twitter :https://twitter.com/whitewinds2</p><p>Please leave kudos at the door!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter to get all the latest updates of my work - https://twitter.com/whitewinds2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>